


Echo

by xkatjafx



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Coda, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/pseuds/xkatjafx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albrechts Hände zitterten, als sie sich an Friedrichs Uniformhose zu schaffen machten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** NaPolA gehört Dennis Gansel, Constantin Film und OLGA Film.  
> **Feedback:** Immer gern gesehen. Jeder Art. Jeder Zeit : )  
> Thanks: An Allaire fürs schnelle und gründliche Beta. (Dito an i_am_schizo *g*)

**Echo**

 

„Kann ich?"

Friedrich zögerte, nickte aber letztendlich doch.

Albrechts Hände zitterten, als sie sich an Friedrichs Uniformhose zu schaffen machten. Friedrich fiel auf, dass die Augen seines Freundes unruhig auf und ab wanderten. Einerseits schien er Friedrich nicht in die Augen schauen zu können, andererseits war da dieser Drang, jede seiner Bewegungen absegnen zu lassen. Als hätte er Angst, dass Friedrich jeden Moment aufwachen könnte und ihm die Faust ins Gesicht hämmern würde.

Friedrich selbst war wie angewurzelt. Er hatte das Gefühl, als stünde er irgendwie neben sich. Ein Beobachter, der keinerlei Einfluss auf das Geschehen hatte. Keinen haben wollte. Wohl nahm er wahr, wie Albrechts Atmung sich beschleunigte, sah wie dessen Halsschlagader pulsierte und folgte mit den Augen dem einsamen Schweißtropfen, der an Albrechts Schläfe hinablief. Trotzdem erschien das alles irgendwie weit entfernt.

Er konnte sie beide da stehen sehen. In ihren braunen Uniformen seltsam fehl am Platz im kalten weißen Waschraum, der nur vom Mondlicht erhellt wurde. Selbst draußen gab es nur Weiß, soweit das Auge blickte. Am Nachmittag waren die ersten Flocken gefallen und hatten alles mit einer frischen Schicht aus Neuschnee bedeckt.

Friedrich beobachtete, wie Albrecht den letzten Knopf öffnete und dann doch wieder zögernd aufblickte, als seine Finger auf den Bund von Friedrichs Unterhose stießen.

Friedrich starrte ausdruckslos zurück.

Stille.

Der Wasserhahn am anderen Ende des Raumes tropfte.

Friedrich hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren pochen. Irgendwie war alles wie in Watte gepackt. Oder Schnee. Wie die Landschaft draußen.

Er konnte sehen, wie Albrechts warmer Atem in der kalten Luft kondensierte. Das fahle durchs Fenster scheinende Mondlicht ließ seinen Freund noch blasser aussehen als sonst.

„Friedrich?"

Er blinzelte. Albrecht sah ihn fragend und irgendwie ängstlich an.

Friedrich hob seine Hand und fuhr Albrecht durchs nasse dunkle Haar. Seine Wangen fühlten sich kühl an, aber was Friedrich viel mehr faszinierte, war die Bewegung der Muskeln, als auf Albrechts Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln erschien.

Er wollte einen Schritt auf Albrecht zu machen, da bemerkte er, dass seine Stiefel nass waren. Als er an sich herunterblickte, stellte er fest, dass sie beide in einer Pfütze standen - gespeist vom überlaufenden Waschbecken am anderen Ende des Raumes. Jemand sollte dringend den Hahn zudrehen…

Albrecht griff nach seiner Hand und presste sie mit der Handfläche voran gegen seinen nackten Brustkorb. Unter der kalten Gänsehaut spürte Friedrich einen fernen Herzschlag. Das regelmäßige leise Pumpen hatte eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Wasser von Albrechts Haar auf seine Hand tropfte, zwischen seinen Fingern entlang lief und in seinen Uniformärmel rann.

„Friedrich?"

Albrecht kam einen Schritt näher. Ihre Atemwolken trafen und vermischten sich gut sichtbar in der eisigen Atmosphäre. Das kalte Mondlicht verlieh dem Gesicht seines Freundes einen Blaustich, aber was Friedrichs Aufmerksamkeit noch viel mehr auf sich zog, waren Albrechts sacht zitternde Lippen.

Kalte Finger krallten sich in Friedrichs Uniformhemd und zogen ihn näher. Albrechts helle blaue Augen sahen ihn auffordernd an.

Zögernd beugte sich Friedrich leicht vor und küsste vorsichtig die kühlen nassen Lippen. Albrechts Mund öffnete sich und Friedrich hauchte ihm heißen Atem ein, bevor seine Zunge nachfolgte.

Albrechts feuchte warme Mundhöhle bot einen eigenartigen Kontrast zu den vereinzelten Schneeflocken, die langsam auf Friedrichs Haut schmolzen. Seine nackten, im Schnee versackenden Füße schmerzten und die eisige Luft stach in seinen Lungen, als er seinen Kopf zurückzog, um Atem zu holen. Lange würden sie es hier draußen nicht aushalten können…

Albrechts Zähne klapperten. Er hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und rieb ruckhaft seine Schultern.

Friedrich zog ihn näher heran, nahm Albrechts Hände und knetete sie so gut er konnte, um etwas Wärme zu spenden. Schneeflocken umspielten sanft Albrechts Gesicht, verfingen sich in Haar und Wimpern. Wenn sie sich beeilten…

„Friedrich…"

„Schhhh", er legte Albrecht den Finger auf die blauen Lippen. Er konnte es wieder leise tropfen hören.

Tropf.

Tropf.

Er sah hinunter. Ihre beiden Hände waren überzogen mit warmem rotem Blut.

Tropf.

Es fiel in den Schnee, hinterließ dunkelrote Flecken zwischen ihren nackten Füßen. Friedrich glaubte, ein Muster erkennen zu können, doch noch bevor das Bild in seinem Kopf Gestalt annehmen konnte, ließen ihn dumpfe Schüsse aus dem fernen Wald hochschrecken.

Albrecht versuchte unterdessen panisch, seine Hände wegzuziehen, doch Friedrich hielt ihn fest. Er wusste instinktiv, dass er jetzt nicht loslassen konnte. Durfte.

Entschlossen umklammerte Friedrich Albrechts kalte Finger. Er spürte, wie das Blut an ihnen kristallisierte. Sah fasziniert zu, wie der Frost ihre Arme hochkroch - als wäre er lebendig.

Er fragte sich, ob die dünne Schicht aus Eis und Graupel bei Albrecht die gleichen Schmerzen verursachte, oder ob die Kälte ihn schon mit einer dumpfen Taubheit beschenkt hatte. Friedrich jedenfalls war sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Zehen noch fühlen konnte.

Sein Blick glitt über Albrechts dunkle, mit Eis überzogene Haare. Den zierlichen, fast nackten Körper. Die steifgefrorene Unterhose, die einen leichten Kontrast zur bläulichen, fast durchscheinend wirkenden Haut bot. Ihre vereisten, ineinander verschlungenen blutigen Hände. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon…

„Was guckst du mich denn so an?"

„Ich guck dich gar nicht an."

Ihre Hände trennten sich plötzlich mit einem lauten eisigen Klirren. Friedrich beobachtete gebannt das langsame Herabregnen der winzigen rosa Eiskristalle. Wie sie glitzernd zu Boden schwebten und teilweise an ihren Beinen zwischen den Schneeflocken klebenblieben. Vielleicht…

Er sah auf. „Albrecht?"

Eine Schneeflocke landete in Albrechts rechtem Auge und schmolz dahin. Sein Freund starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an - ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Es war Zeit.

Albrecht hob seine starre, von Frost bedeckte Hand und legte sie zärtlich auf Friedrichs Wange.

„Albrecht?"

„Lebwohl", flüsterte Albrecht, während seine Hand kaum spürbar über Friedrichs kalte Haut glitt. Dann drehte er sich um und ging langsam in den aufkommenden Schneesturm hinein.

Friedrich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, er sollte nach Albrecht greifen. Ihm nachrufen. Ihm hinterherlaufen.

Aber mit jeder Sekunde, die er zögerte, überzog der Frost seine nackte Haut weiter. Fraß sich die Kälte durch seinen Körper.

Schließlich waren seine im eisigen Wind erstarrten Glieder vollständig taub.

Und so stand Friedrich nur regungslos da, als das um ihn herum wirbelnde Weiß Albrecht langsam verschluckte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fand ein Kraftradfahrer ein paar Kilometer von Allenstein entfernt Friedrich Weimer erfroren am Straßenrand.

 

ende


End file.
